witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Fisstech
}}Fisstech or White Death is a drug similar in appearance and effect to amphetamine or cocaine. It is a powder which is typically snorted or rubbed on the gums, but as with opiates and other narcotics in our society, it can also be used in medicine as an anesthetic. The Rats used fisstech. Leo Bonhart also drugged Ciri with it when he forced her to fight in the arena of Claremont. |Base = top quality base |Effects = knocks Geralt out |Toxicity = None Habit-forming |Duration = 8 hours |Sell = 20 |Buy = 100 }} "Fisstech is a popular narcotic among affluent youth and members of Temeria's underworld. Powerful crime organizations jealously guard the secrets of its production. Although the laws of the kingdom forbid the drug's sale, fisstech is a source of huge profits for the bosses of the criminal underworld." The Salamandra control the production and the trading of this drug in Vizima. It is usually consumed through the nose which leads to cold like symptoms, mostly sneezing. Another way of consuming the drug revealed in the game is to rub it under the foreskin: Geralt describes this to Jethro as the most effective way: "...where you can fold back your skin, Jethro." Source There is no printed recipe in the game for fisstech, the sources below are for the substance only. Of course, consuming fisstech will result in a Journal entry, complete with recipe. * Jethro * Coleman * Salamandra corpses * Order armorer, sometimes * Murky Waters blacksmith, sometimes Glossary entry :Fisstech :Fisstech is an illegal narcotic that is used widely in Temeria. It takes the form of a white powder and is highly addictive. It can be manufactured only by professionals with the use of complicated alchemical equipment. Notes * Further information about this drug can be gleaned during the Anatomy of a Crime quest. * The Vodyanoi accept it as a tribute. * If you "experiment" and create fisstech without first having the recipe, it is one potion that does not require consumption to add the Journal entry. * You can produce fisstech with a dominant ingredient (such as Rubedo), for which at least the Order armorer will pay 40 Orens instead of 20. and fisstech]] In , during the quest "The Scent of Incense", Geralt is asked by a shady alchemist, Vencel Pugg, to get the formula for some "special incense" being manufactured in Flotsam by Vilmos Bartok. Later it transpires that the formula is actually for fisstech. |Weight = 0.02 |Value = }} Fisstech is sold by the following merchants: *Innkeep at the Cunny of the Goose *Merchant at Gildorf district shop Trivia *In the it's shown to be manufactured like a real world meth lab. This might be a reference to the TV series Breaking Bad. Notes * While mostly used as a recreational drug, it's known to have a beneficial use as an anesthetic for medical purposes. Videos File:Fisstech - Following the Thread File:The_Scent_of_Incense_(The_Witcher_2)_Full_HD File:The Witcher 3 - Part 53 - Poisoned Fisstech? Gallery Gwent_cardart_syndicate_fisstech_trafficker.png|Fisstech trafficker Gwent cardart syndicate wretched addict.png|Fisstech addict cs:Fisstech de:Fisstech es:Fisstech fr:Fisstech it:Fisstech hu:Fisztekk lt:Fisstech pl:Eliksir Fisstech ru:Фисштех pt-br:Fisstech uk:Фісштех Category:The Witcher potions Category:The Witcher items